


Observation's Not Enough

by gritsinmisery



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes just observing the subject won't provide the answers you seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation's Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Kiss" challenge issued by [](http://frau-flora.livejournal.com/profile)[**frau_flora**](http://frau-flora.livejournal.com/) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/profile)[**mfuwss**](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/). My first go at Numbers 1 and 2 from Section 2...

Observation's Not Enough

He'd seen Napoleon ply his magic – not just the polite pecks acceptable in public, but the private kisses that invariably left the recipient breathless. Sometimes it was in the line of duty and Napoleon knew he was there; sometimes it was an accidental discovery; and sometimes – more and more frequently of late – he'd secretly sought to watch. But no matter how much he studied, he could not discover just what it was about Napoleon's technique that made him so successful.

Then one wonderful day, Illya discovered it was the way Napoleon gazed at you as his lips descended.


End file.
